mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Sekai de Ichiban Daikirai
CMX | publisher_other = | demographic = shōjo | magazine = | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 1998 | last = 2001 | volumes = 13 | volume_list = }} ' is a shōjo manga authored by Banri Hidaka. Overview Akiyoshi Kazuha is the responsible oldest daughter in a large family. She attends an all-girls high school with her best friend Senko and has a crush on her little brother's kindergarten teacher. During her high school festival, she is shocked when a handsome hairstylist, Sugimoto Maki, who's helping at the festival, makes it obvious that he's interested in her. Complicating matters are Senko's infatuation with Maki, which makes Kazuha feel guilty about her developing feelings. The story also deals with several other relationships in Kazuha and Maki's group of friends. Characters Note that Kazuha, Maki and Rei are also characters in Hidaka's other manga, V.B Rose. Main characters ;Akiyoshi Kazuha :Eldest daughter (also eldest child) of the Akiyoshi family. She takes care of her five younger siblings while her parents go for work. She's a beautiful girl who gets admiration from many other girls. ;Sugimoto Maki :A friend of Mizushima, who seems to be Kazuha's first crush. He says he loves her hair at the first time he has seen her and wishes to do her hair so much. Mizushima, Honjo Tohru and he are best friends, and he is called by the other two of the trio as the most carefree. Supporting characters Akiyoshi family ;Akiyoshi Chizuru: Eldest son (second child). He's in rebellous age and does something strange. ;Akiyoshi Momoka: Second daughter (third child). She usually makes fun of her big sister. ;Akiyoshi Tonami: Third daughter (fourth child). Kazuha loves her much and always does as her wish. ;Akiyoshi Ichihisa: Second son (fifth child). With Momoka he often fools Kazuha. ;Akiyoshi Rei: Third son (sixth and last child). He's at Sakura kindergarten. Nishimiya Female Senior High The school which Kazuha is at. ;Matsuoka Senko: Kazuha's best friend. ;Ishizuka Asako: Kazuha and Senko's friend. She often takes their photoes to sell for goods. ;Sugimoto Saki: Second elder brother of Maki. He attends Nishimiya as a teacher of Kazuha's class. He is eager to do everything to ruin Maki's happiness. His name used to be Kawasumi Saki (after his mother's surname). Kita-hojo Senior High ;Takasaki: Asako's boyfriend. Like his girlfriend, he also sells Arata's pictures for goods. ;Inukai Miharu: Kazuha's party's former friend. She now is in the same school with Arata. Sakura Kindergarten ;Mizushima Tohru: Kindergarten's teacher. He is called by Maki and Honjo as the devil-inside of the trio. *'Yamamoto Manami': Mizushima's fiancee. Sugimoto Yuuki's Salon ;Sugimoto Yuuki: The eldest brother of Maki. ;Sugimoto Makako: Yuuki's wife. ;Fujisawa Eiji: Newmember of the Salon. He is a super lazy man. *'Fujisawa Eiko': Eiji's little sister. She is a good student of a Beauty College. Honjou Salon ;Honjou Miyabi: Arata and Toru's Mother. She seems to like academic beautiful girls. ;Honjou Tohru: Arata's big brother and Maki's close friend. Because his forename is the same with his friend Mizushima (theirs are both Tohru), the trio call them by their surname to distinguish they two. ;Honjou Arata: Honjou Toru's little brother. He has a crush in Kazuha. He's at Kita Senior High. ;Katsura Minari: She sometimes seems to be losing souls. ;Moritaka Risa: She seems to hate Maki much. Because her former workpal Nishina dropped, she seems to hate Kazuha also cause of her assembility with Nishina ;Nishina Sachie: Moritaka's former workpal. ;Shiraishi Azumi: She was Maki's first crush, but she had a deep crush in Maki's father, Kiichi. Formerly working at Sugimoto Salon, then she moved to work at Honjou Salon and live together with Maki at Grandma Sophie's house. Sugimoto Kiichi's Salon Family of Maki, Yuuki, Saki. ;Sugimoto Kiichi: Father of Maki. He had weakness at women. *'Sugimoto Karen': Mother of Maki. A photographer. *'Sakuma Sophie': Grandmother of Maki. ;Kai *'Fujisawa Shouichi''': Eldest brother of Fujisawa Eiji, Eiko. ;Kamiya Related manga Prequel *365-nichi no Koibito *Owaranai Koi no tame ni *Ari no mama no Kimi de ite *Uta wo Kitasete External links * I Hate You More Than Anyone (manga) at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Shōjo manga ja:世界でいちばん大嫌い